The present invention relates to solvent dewaxing processes for dewaxing waxy distillate petroleum oil stocks. More particularly, the invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process wherein wax is precipitated from a waxy oil stock by direct contact with cool dewaxing solvent followed by cooling the resulting wax/oil/solvent mixture by indirect heat exchange to a selected separation temperature. Viscosity of the wax/oil/solvent mixture is adjusted for improved wax separation by adding additional dewaxing solvent to the wax/oil/solvent mixture at the separation temperature.